Little Red Corvette
by only-because3
Summary: My mind temporarily wanders to what she’d look like in a Catholic school girl uniform before shaking my head of the notion. It’d probably burn off her sinful body.
1. Josh

Hey all! So, I told myself I was going to finish Something To Believe in before I did ANYTHING else, But I just can't help myself (and to be honest, I can't really find my head with that story). So, I was listening to Little Red Corvette by Prince yesterday and since I've had a craving for S1 Brooke, it all meshed together into a purely smutty fic. It's mainly smut, very little plot, but it'll all sort of come together in the end I promise :). One line in here is taken almost directly from the lyrics of the song so much thanks to Prince obviously lol. So, I tried something different with the POV in this story. Instead of doing 3rd or even first person from Brooke's POV, each chapter will usually be from a different guy's POV. In this chapter for example, it's Josh. (In each chapter the narrator will say their name just so you aren't confused)Anyway, I'm done rambling and I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

--

I don't go to Tree Hill High, but I do know Brooke Davis. I first saw her at a party down by the beach. She stood by her blonde friend in only a jean skirt and a small jacket. No top, no bra, and I could already feel my board shorts getting tight. I didn't get to touch her that night, instead she went off with some other blonde and tanned boy who went to my school.

But now, here I am in my best friend's house after _our_ win against the Ravens, and I get Brooke as a prize. She's still in her uniform, which is risky as hell since it's our team's party, but she wears it with her nose up in the air. She passes our cheerleaders and my ex girlfriend Olivia, smirking deviously as they look back in disgust. They're just jealous they don't look like her.

She slithers her way up to me as I sit at the table with my buddies, playing a half ass game of poker. Her arms make their way around my neck, hands trying to feel every inch of my skin through my shirt. "Aren't you the top scorer of the night," she asks me in that raspy voice, her hot breath tickling my ear.

I gulp and I can see Matt try to hold back a chuckle. Jackass. I bet he'd be a bit speechless if the easiest girl in the county was trying to strip you in the middle of a party. "Unfortunately, I wasn't... John beat me by three points."

She laughs in her throat and starts to pull me up. "Well honey, you're about to be."

I smile widely because I know what's coming and her smile gets wider. We pass by Olivia on our way to the stairs and a frown is evident on her face. She always thought it was disgusting that boys from our senior class would sleep with slutty sophomore Brooke Davis and I guess I'm about to land on that list. She shakes her head as we pass and Brooke takes notice. "What's her problem?"

"We used to date," I answer immediately, my eyes staring at her skirt as she walks in front of me. She lets out a giggle and turns around quickly. She plants her lips on mine, her cherry lip gloss coating my mouth. Her arms wrap around my waist, one hand sneaking its way up my shirt. When she seems to have gotten her fill, she pulls away before glancing at Olivia. She runs her tongue along her bottom lip and winks at her.

"Bitch," I head her mutter and Brooke laughs again.

Once more, Brooke takes control and begins guiding me to where she'll let her horses run free. Her cream colored skin looks soft against the blue of her uniform. My mind temporarily wander to what she'd look like in a Catholic school girl uniform before shaking my head of the notion. It'd probably burn off her sinful body.

After finding Matt's room occupied, she makes her way over to the end of the hall and pulls me into the master bedroom. Her hand lets go of mine and moves to the zipper on her top. "Close the door behind you," she instructs, her shirt falling away from her. It lands on the floor followed by a bra way too lacy for a girl her age. She turns around and in the dimly lit room, I can see the outline of her breasts, the perky round flesh _begging _ me to touch. My jaw drops a little and a sense of pride washes over her face. "How old are you again," I stutter and she shrugs.

"Does it matter," she asks back and I shake my head. i know she's young, probably 15, hell possibly 14. I'm still going to sleep with her regardless and I wonder if that makes me a creep. I'm 18, a few months away from 19 but I only worry for a second. Because before I know it, Brooke's hand is already gripping me.

"Christ," I sigh out and once again her devilish laugh escapes her lips. She presses herself up against me and I can feel every inch of her. For some reason my hands are motionless and it's probably because I have Brooke Davis attacking me. I can barely keep up with what's going on and before I know it, Brooke drops down to her knees.

Her mouth feels like heaven around me. As her head bobs up and down, my hands regain movement, making their way to her long brown locks. I guide her head even though she clearly doesn't need me to and she keeps doing this thing with her teeth that is making me crazy! I look down just as she pulls away and I think I actually pout. "Don't worry gorgeous, I promise I'll give you something better." She smiles once again, a smile that could very possibly be getting me drunk. Everything about her is just so damn perfect that I feel like I'm in a dream.

Her lips meet mine and for the first time that night I take some sort of control. I shove my tongue into her mouth, using one hand to keep her close and the other to feel on of those glorious globes. We start moving towards the huge bed and just as I'm about to push her on to it, she spins us. Suddenly _I'm_ on the bed and she's straddling me and I can feel her wet against my torso. My hands immediately go back to her breasts but she shakes her head. Then she places her hands on top of mine and moves them lower, lower, _lower_ until I realize that she doesn't want, nor need, anymore feeling.

She leans down and kisses her way up my chest to my lips. She's doing something else during all this but she still kisses with all of her attention. When she finally pulls away, she has a condom in her hand and she carefully opens it with her teeth. She hands me the foil package and raises on to her knees, waiting for me to put it on myself. I try to move quickly but I fumble and Brooke huffs in impatience above me. As soon as I slide it on, she slides down on me. If I thought her mouth was heaven, then _this_ must be ten times better than any heaven there could be.

At the same time we both out the loudest moans I've ever heard and just as I adjust to the feeling of being inside her, she puts her hands on my chest to push herself off, only to slam down even faster. I'm surprised at how submissive I'm being but hey, all I have to do is lay here and enjoy.

I watch as she moves up and down on top of me and I reach up to grab her breasts once more. I want to watch every bit of her body move every second but the way she keeps moving her hips and squeezing around me I have to close my eyes. The pleasure is too much to bare and I'm pretty sure I'm moaning more than her. But I really don't care, I could die right now and be the _happiest_ man in the _world_. Because anyone who's taken Brooke Davis for a ride, can tell you that their life is complete. I'm sure of it.

Soon after I release inside her and she collapses on top of my sweaty body. She's panting heavily and I can feel each gasp for breath she makes. Once she's regained normal breathing and her heart rate slows down, she gives me one last long kiss. Then she gets up and puts back on what few clothes she wore. She makes sure to grab the foil wrapper I tossed carelessly earlier and shoves it into her bra. "It'd be rude to leave it," she says lightly, not near as confidently as she spoke earlier. "Not to mention your friend would get majorly busted." She smiles again and I nod. I really do love her smile.

I sit up and take off the used condom before throwing it in the waste bin. I'll remove it later when i help Matt clean up. I get back on my clothes just as Brooke finishes putting on some of Matt's mom's lip gloss with her finger.

She walks past me and places a hand on my chest lightly and kisses my cheek. "What's your name?"

"Josh," I answer and she grins.

"Thanks for having fun with me Josh," she replies before walking out of the room.

Brooke Davis is a fucking god and this has been, by far, my best night _ever_.


	2. Andre

Hey everyone! I really really enjoyed this chapter, and it kinda hurts that I have to leave the guy of this chapter behind. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and to Corey & Lizzy who read over this for me. And remember, reviews are LOVE! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

--

I think I might be Brooke Davis' boyfriend. We go to parties together, sleep with each other and hang out during lunch. As far as I know she hasn't been with anyone else during these past two months and I sure as hell haven't. It's cool, being with her but it's weird. It's obviously not like a real relationship, seeing as we haven't gone on an actual date or 'claim' one another. She isn't all whiney or emotional like most girls. She'll laugh and smile, talk about the randomest shit that has to do with nothing and lets me know when she's horny. She, surprisingly, listens when I need to vent about our retarded football team and usually cheers me up by getting me up.

It's weird, but I like it.

We're sitting in my basement, watching tv, waiting for some big party. It's quiet, the tv being the only noise filling the room. I don't know why I say it but for some reason I ask, "Why do you hang out with me?" I already know I'm ruining a good thing. She turns and looks at me with a confused expression on her beautiful face. "You can have any fucking dude you want... why me?"

She smiles, dimples obvious in her cheeks. "Honestly?" She moves so that no she sits on my lap. She kisses one side of my neck lightly and then does the same on the other side. "You're very relaxed," she begins, hands resting on my shoulders. "You're nice," she mutters as she tosses her long hair from side to side. "And well, you're huge." Her grin turns dirty and I feel let down.

"That's the main reason?" I think I'm hurt and then I realize it.

I like Brooke Davis.

And that is the most dangerous thing anyone can ever do.

She nods her head and begins to move her body on top of mine. It feels great but I'm pissed off. I shouldn't have expected anything else though, I know Brooke. She likes sex more than anything else; feelings are not in her vocabulary. I give in to her motions and stop thinking all together. I know my time with Brooke is coming to an end and I might as well enjoy it.

I push aside the straps of her tank top, more of her white skin being revealed to me. My hands move from her hips to her firm ass that I _love_. Cheerleading has done her body well. She cups my cheeks so that she can look at my face. She kisses me feverishly, moving her hands between us. She's like a drug I've become addicted to; I crave her now but I know that soon I'll be left in the cold. I need to get her naked quickly because my jeans are starting to hurt.

She must feel it because she rips her lips away from mine and giggles in her throat. She pulls off my shirt and then stands up. She leaves her lingerie on for me to take off and I smile widely at the sight of her. "Turn around." She does as she's told and her perfect ass is showcased to me in her black thong. I smack her ass playfully before looping my fingers through the strings on either side of her hips and pulling down the small piece of fabric.

It's then that I hear the basement door open. "Andre! Are you down there?" Brooke's smile drops and she sprints to the other side of the room where if my mom comes down she wont be noticed.

Hopefully.

"Yeah Mom," I say and lower down the tv.

"Where's your brother," she yells and I tell her that he's next door with the other kids. "Make sure he eats dinner. I'm going out for a while." She slams the door afterwards and I sigh. She won't be back for a week, at least.

I stand up and walk over to Brooke who looks sad. Most of my friends look at me with pity but I think she understands. Once I'm in front of her she kisses my lips gently. We do just that for a while and it's almost like she isn't almost naked in front of me. She rests her forehead on mine and asks, "Are you okay?"

I shrug it off and retort, "Why wouldn't I be?" She lifts her head and looks at me hard. She knows I'm lying and that truthfully I hate that my mom goes and does God knows what for unlimited amounts of time and that I have to look after my brothers during such time. She doesn't say anything, just starts to unbutton my pants. Any other girl would talk about it with me, ask me how I feel and all that shit, but not Brooke. She has her own issues and this is how she solves them. And, honestly, it helps for a while too.

When my pants drop to the floor, I grab Brooke's hips and she brings her legs up around my waist. She pushes her back against the wall to help her stay up and I slowly slide myself in so I don't hurt her. I watch as she bites her bottom lip before dropping it, her eyes squeezed shut. Her small hands clutch my arms and her skin looks even whiter against my black skin. This isn't how it usually happens. It's only when she's here to see the shittiness of my life. Usually it's a little rough and we both fight for dominance, but this is when it's slow. She lets me take control and kisses me softly through out.

Later, when my brothers are home, we all sit around our way too small kitchen table, Brooke opting to sit on the counter to free up space for my brother Jordan. She smiles softly at my brothers' rambling about school and everything and she even chimes in once in a while. She tells my brothers to go play in the living room and begins to help me clean up. It's weird seeing Brooke like this. She's bitchy to everyone and cares only about herself. "So, no parties for a few days huh," she asks and I nod next to her.

"Brooke you can go. It's fine." She shuts her eyes and then opens them when she turns to look at me.

"I do like you... but I'm not ready to deal with my demons, let alone yours." I nod again and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I hug her tight and she kisses me softly on my cheek before letting go. She walks out of the room but not before dropping a few twenties on the table to, "Buy the boys something fun."

I'm gonna miss Brooke Davis.


	3. Nathan

Hey there all! So, there won't be another update of this for at least another week, as I have another project that needs to take priority. I truly believe this is what would've been seen had nobody stopped the tape. Thanks to Corey for looking over it and Kristin I hope you like it. Enjoy! 

* * *

--

Tonight is _fantastic_. Not only did we win a game but for the first time, my dad had nothing to bitch about. He's gone to the beach house for the night and Mom's been working out of town for weeks so it's another perfect reason to throw a huge party.

Music is blaring, the liquor is flowing, and right now I'm doing body shots off of Bevin. As soon as I stand up, I see Peyton looking made as hell. She turns away from me with a disgusted, "Ugh."

I follow her, making sure she wont leave. She should be having fun. "Hey baby, come here. I need a chaser." I kiss her with my beer in between us and I can't really get good access since she's pushing me away.

"Why don't you spit in my mouth next time? It'd be sexier," she bitches before pushing my chest and walking away.

"Hey," I reply, a bit surprised by what just happened. She marches through the kitchen and I ask her what her problem is.

"What, you mean why won't I let you mount me in front of the entire basketball team after you've already made out with half the cheerleading squad?" Does she even realize I tried to make out with her?

"Yeah, pretty much," I respond even though I know I sound like a douche in doing so.

Peyton's jaw drops and her eyes go wide and I think she might even stomp her foot. "I am so sick of this! All you care about is getting drunk and sex!" I've stopped listening by now. Bridget walks by and her cleavage distracts me. I haven't made out with her yet... maybe I should add her to my list. Peyton notices and hits me again.

"You left out basketball," is my only response.

"No," she begins, shaking her head. "No. I left out that you're an inconsiderate bastard and we are through!"

I try not to laugh. I've heard this many times before. "For 10 minutes this time or until tomorrow? I need to know how to plan my night."

"How does forever work?" She looks serious. I don't know how to respond to that and she continues. "Now you can screw whatever skank you want." She walks away b ut no before pushing me AGAIN.

She stomps off with her arms crossed underneath her chest and I see her talk to Brooke. I take a swig of beer from my blue plastic cup and keep my eyes on them. I notice Brooke smile and motion to two guys in front of her before Peyton says something. I can tell that Peyton's bitchiness must be flowing tonight 'cause Brooke looks pissed off and, if I admit it, hurt.

Brooke walks off and my eyes trail her and notice that she picks up any cup she can, downing the contents of each. My eyes dart back to Peyton who punches the wall before walking out of the house, her blonde curls bouncing with each step. I'm not sure how I feel. Peyton breaks up with me all the time but she never really lashes out at Brooke. Maybe Peyton is serious... maybe we are over.

Am I sad? No, of course not. I'm Nathan fucking Scott, I don't get sad because my bitchy girlfriend broke up with me for the 5th time. Am I pissed off? Yeah I guess. Peyton's so back and forth on this whole 'relationship' that it fucks everything up in my life. Although, I can't really say I'm committed.

I slump down on my couch, still confused as hell and I realize Brooke's next to me nursing another cup. "I'm drunk," she mutters, speech perfected to hide any signs of slurring. She's always been good at that; I think it's because of her lisp she had when we were younger.

"Peyton dumped me," I tell her and myself and it sinks in a little bit. Brooke looks over at me with that gleam in her eyes. I look over at her as well, trying to adjust to this. It's a weird feeling thinking I might actually be done with Peyton Sawyer. Taking up some time with Brooke might not be such a bad idea. We're both angry at the skinny blonde that we might be able to help each other out.

Before I can even register what's going on, she has me pushed against my bedroom door, our mouth's attacking the other's. We pull away to down the rest of our beers and she asks me one more time if Peyton and I really broke up. "Yeah," I answer, my eyes looking her up and down. "Need another drink?" Personally I think we should both slam back a few more because it's going to be hell tomorrow if we remember this.

"No," she says, assured in her clouded judgment. She takes off her pink tank top quickly, leaving her in a pink bra and short jean skirt.

"Woah, never mind. You're good." I think I might start drooling. My eyes look at every curve as she pulls me close to her and I follow her down on to the bed. She tastes so good and I can't believe I'm doing this. Brooke Davis has always been my friend of sorts and to be honest, I'd never thought of touching her before. But dear god I am so glad I am.

I pull away for a second and look over my shoulder. The video camera is up and I get my own dirty thoughts in my head. "Wait," I tell Brooke, climbing off her and going over to the tripod.

"Wait are you doing," she asks curiously.

"Just having a little fun. Don't worry," I assure her.

She nudges me with her shoe and says, "Promise you'll erase it."

"Done." I push the red button and see the little red light turn on, recording what I'm sure to use for a long time. I get back on top of her and she lets out a bunch of giggles in between kisses. Her lip gloss makes my mouth sticky with sweets and it only makes me want her more. I start to move my leg between hers but then she pushes me away.

"Hold on," she says, sitting up on my bed. "No, I can't believe I'm doing this. I would die if anybody saw this Nathan." She looks worried and I touch her leg, running my rough hands up her thigh.

"Don't worry, nobody will ever know." She looks into the camera once more before placing her hand on mine and pushing it further up. My lips return to hers as she moves both her hands to my belt. She undoes the worn leather, undoing the button on my jeans next. I go up her tiny skirt, expecting to meet underwear that match the bra she still has on but am instead met with warm flesh.

Peyton would have never done that.

I start to move my fingers further but stop when her small hands wrap around me. She stokes me softly at first and I pull away, my head ducking down, my eyes closed. It feels _amazing_.

She pulls away soon after and pulls away from me slightly. Her hand moves to her back and unhooks her bra. I grab it and toss it to the other side of the room. She pushes my pants down with her legs and pulls me closer. We're getting carried away and before we go too far, she pulls a condom out of the pocket on her skirt. She slips it on me quickly, throwing the wrapper on to the floor. It's not like my parents care if they find one, and she knows that.

She slings her legs on to my shoulders and I plunge into her. Brooke Davis feels like heaven. My arms are on either side of her, supporting my weight so that I don't crush her, and she wraps her hands around them. She looks straight at me before turning away.

We are no where near drunk enough for this.

So, she squeezes her eyes shut, and I see her give into this. Pretend I'm just another faceless guy she fucks on a nightly basis. I can tell by the way she licks her bottom lip before biting it and the way she clenches around me that she's close. Moan's start to escape her lips and mine and then it's over.

She takes her legs off of me, and I lay down beside her. She kicks off her shoes that managed to stay on through it all. We are both breathing heavy and it's quiet for a while. When our sweaty bodies start to adjust to the unusually cold room that we're in, Brooke pulls my blanket out from underneath her and wraps herself in it. She offers me some and I take it, getting closer to her so we can fit.

"Do you need a ride home," I ask and she tries to shrug.

"My parents are gone again. I've been hanging out with Peyton and her dad for the most part," she says quietly, her face now nothing like it was when I was inside her. She looks so young and then I remember that we are only 15. I start to think that we're too young for this.

"When did they leave?"

"August." It's May. I remember why we act like this now. We don't have parents to raise us or tell us any different. She looks so sad that it hurts me. I wonder if Peyton knows how fucked up Brooke is, if she even takes a second to ask.

"You can crash here if you want," I offer and she half laughs.

"So that when your dad comes home tomorrow I can hear you get chewed out for _something_ and have your mom look at us disapprovingly? I think I'll pass." I smile sadly because it's true. She shivers a little and I wrap my arms around her. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?" She kinks an eyebrow and then shrugs.

"Anywhere but here?" I think for a moment then nod. Any where's better than home.

We get dressed and Brooke tells me she'll meet me downstairs and push out whoever is left over from the party. I remember that the video camera is running. I go over and stop it. When we come back I'll push it to the back of my closet. I don't want to remember this.

Brooke Davis is my friend. And she may be one hell of a time in bed, but that's not what I'm gonna remember about her tomorrow. I'm gonna remember that even though she is an Uber Bitch Cheerleader and resident Queen Bee at Tree Hill High, she is still that lost little girl with the lisp I met in the 1st grade. Her parents still don't care and criticize her when they come around, like mine. And that when she wants to be, she can show the beauty she has on the inside. You just have to dig.

When I go downstairs she smiles at me and I wrap my arm around her waist. We get into her car and drive off to the park we used to play at when we were little. I already know neither of us are gonna mention this night ever again and I'm extremely okay with that. We spend most of the night swinging lightly in the wind and talking about everything but home.

And when she goes to sleep in the back of her car once it gets too cold, I sit and think if she'll ever get better. If either of us will get better. If we're strong enough to rise above _all of it_.


	4. Jeremiah

Hey all! So I haven't updated for a while considering my life has been one big busy mess but I'm finding some time to write. Plus I've been sparked with some insperation for this story, thus the update. It's short, just like the other chapters and I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

I hate working late. It's a little past midnight and I'm barely making my way home. Normally it's always quite as hell on the drive home, despite the fact that it's July. Usually parties are the norm, or so I hear. I don't party and the only people that know me are the AV geeks. I have the windows down, the cool summer night air blowing on me softly. It's peaceful but when I stop at a stop sign, I notice someone moving from the side walk.

I look closely and when she crosses in front of my headlights I see that it's Brooke Davis. She looks nothing like she normally would. Her hair's a mess, her body covered by the jacket she has wrapped tightly around her body. If I look closely I can see that her eyes are red, her make up displaced, and that there are tears running down her face.

I gulp before leaning my head out the window. "Excuse me?" She looks back at me, her hands moving to try and wipe away the streaks of make up on her cheeks.

"What do you want," she spits out in true Brooke Davis form and I sigh a little. I shouldn't have cared. I'm just a nerdy sophomore, Brooke Davis doesn't associate with my kind.

"I was wondering if you were okay," I tell her, turning down the now static radio so that I can hear her raspy voice more clearly.

She sniffs loudly, turning away from me before wiping her face once more. Then, she faces me again and puts on an obvious fake smile on her quivering lips. "I'm fine."

"Do… do you need a ride?" I stutter out, glancing back at the clock on the dash board to see that it's a little past midnight.

She shakes her head, messy dark locks swinging from side to side. "No thank you," she responds politely and I know it's from the manners from the society she's been raised in. That and the fact that we're alone. Had we been in front of her friends she would've cast me off immediately. I nod and slip back into my car before turning the corner and pulling over. I turn off my car and get out with my jacket in my hand . I lock my piece of crap car then jog over to catch up with Brooke's retreating form.

I am not athletic; not in the least bit. I'm a geek first and foremost and jogging half a block takes a lot out of me (although I suppose that could also be in part with the fact that I had horrible asthma when I was younger). She turns, watering eyes looking at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"It's late and dark. I may not be able to protect you if we get attacked but I'll at least be able to be a good decoy so you can run," I say with my crooked smile. She glances over at me wearily before giving me what appears to be a genuine smile. I only think that because it's one I've never seen before.

"Thank you…" she trails off and I tell her that my name is Jeremiah. "It's nice to meet you."

I look down as we continue to walk down the side walk and politely tell her that we've met before. We've had English together since freshmen year, something that surprises a lot of people. Someone like Brooke Davis shouldn't be in AP English, at least that's what they say. Personally, it doesn't surprise me. Our teachers always seem to choose to read her papers out loud in class all the time. It's supposed to be anonymous but I know it's hers. She always ducks her head down before looking out the window, trying to act completely disinterested before the teacher says that it was a perfect essay and that sly smile creeps on to her face.

"OH," she says, clearly embarrassed and hits her palm to her forehead. "God, I'm sorry."

I shrug. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to remember." She apologizes again and I just shake my head. "Really it's no big deal. I'm not in your circle of friends. I'm about as far as you could get." I notice that she ducks her head down, her hair masking the expression on her face. She feels bad but she really shouldn't. I know my place, and I know I'm not good enough for Brooke. "Are you sure you're okay," I ask once again and she nods before shrugging.

"Same shit, different day. It's just tiring," she says as we walk down the sidewalk, making a left towards her house. "Sometimes I just want to stop everything. Maybe go back and not become who I am now…" She shivers slightly in the cold air and then reaches up to ball her hair into her fist. She lets it go tiredly, her brown waves falling all around her shoulders, and when we are under a streetlight I can see her eyes fill up with wonder. "Like my life would be better ya know? Maybe if my parents cared or I hadn't let it effect me as much…"

I nod, though I don't really know the feeling she's talking about. I'm content with where I am in life. As far as I'm concerned, my life is perfect for me. "You regret what you've become?" I ask, looking over at her, waiting for her reaction that I'm not even sure will come. She sighs and then looks up at the starry sky, grabbing on to my arm so that she doesn't fall as we keep walking.

"You see that group of stars? The ones that form Orion's belt?" She glances at me quickly and I nod. "Every night since I was 5, I would stand out on my porch and stare at those three stars. They make me forget." She casts a small smile upwards before turning her attention back to me. "Yeah, I regret who I am a lot. I'm only a sophomore and I already hate my life."

I stay quiet for a moment before I look up at the stars she was talking about. "You shouldn't regret anything," I tell her and she looks at me confused. "Life's short. You're not _only_ a sophomore, you're _already_ a sophomore. Before you know it high school's going to be over and people are going to have a lasting impression of you. So you can either change it, or become happy with your actions. A life filled with regret gets you nowhere; it just makes you unhappy."

We've stopped in front of her house but she's yet to let go of my arm. She's staring at me intently and then her dimples appear in each cheek. "Thank you," she says genuinely and I grin back at her. I shrug, as I really didn't do anything but she shakes her heard. "You're special Jeremiah. I mean that." Nice words coming from a truly nice girl. It's a shame they won't mean a thing tomorrow. I let go of her arm and then straighten out her jacket, a habit I have unfortunately gotten from my mother.

"Have a nice night Brooke." I smile once more and then turn away only to have her hand pull me back. I face her and then slowly she leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. My first kiss was with Brooke Davis.

No one will ever believe this.

When she pulls away, she smiles at me and nods. "I will never regret _that." And then she starts to walk up her pathway, waving back at me before she gets to the door._

The next fall, when we've become juniors, I notice that something's different. Normally, jocks and cheerleaders make fun of me because I'm so obviously below them. As a matter of fact, first days of school usually consist of me getting shoved into a locker. However, this year none of that happens. I'm left alone completely. And one day when I pass Brooke in an empty hallway, she gives me a half dimpled smile.


End file.
